


Fire And Ice

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	Fire And Ice

Touch the flame.  
It burns you  
Yet it leaves you unchanged.  
Unmelting and estranged.

Let it ride.  
Let it inside. 

Touch the flame.  
It burns you  
Yet you claim you're unchanged.  
Your whole life is rearranged.

You let it ride.  
Bring it inside.

Touch the flame.  
It burns you  
To the core,  
And always leaves you wanting more.  
Now you're sore  
And you're sorry   
And you're changed.  
You've changed.

You're not the boy you used to be,  
She's not the toy you used to see.  
You let it ride.  
Brought it inside.  
And now, you breathe.  
This honesty is nice.  
And fire resides where once lived only ice.


End file.
